The Cave: A Bloody, lemony ONE SHOT
by EmmettIsMyTeddyBear
Summary: Edward has tried to put Bella in her place one too many times. Can she prove to him that she's not the clusmy girl she once was?


_Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer...I'm just borrowing them for sex and angst. _

_This is my first attempt at fanfic so please let me know what your think. Leave me love, leave me flames, just leave me with your true feelings! Thanks for reading!_

It was the wettest week Forks had seen in a century. We had been cooped up inside for days and I was beginning to get cabin fever, well, cottage fever, in my case. I turned to Edward and said, "Lets do something tonight; I can't stand this another minute!"

"What do you suggest we do love?" he replied, tipping his copy of _The Canterbury Tales_.

I tossed my worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights _on the couch, and crawled over to the chair he was sitting in. "Are you up for some dinner?" I said, while wiggling my eyebrows, suggestively.

"It's pouring outside, Bella," he retorted.

"What? You are afraid of a little rain? I could go for getting a little wet tonight," I replied, as I slid my hand under his pants, caressing his calf and slowly, sneaking my way up to his thigh.

"Bella, honestly, you are like a sex crazed teenager," he said, flashing a glint of his crooked smile.

I froze. Edward had taken to "putting me in my place" every chance he could get. I was really starting to wear on my nerves. "Jesus, Edward, I really am getting sick of you treating me like I am a child…_your_ child, at that. Its pissing me off!"

"I was just kidding, Bella. Calm down."

"No, I will not calm down. You need to get over this whole 'I need to protect you' thing you have going. I am very capable of taking care of myself, now that I am immortal, and practically invincible." I got up and started to walk towards the front door.

Edward, faster than I could counter, had me by my arm. "Where do you think you are going, Bella?" he said, with a look of frustration.

"Out," I replied coldly, not looking at him.

"Oh, you think so, do you?" Edward was slowly starting to lose his cool.

"I know so. Now, please, let go of my arm," I said, as I tried to release myself from his grasp.

"You are not going anywhere until this storm lets up."

I was trembling now, with fury. He had just crossed the boundary of concerned husband to controlling asshole.

I turned my head and looked him straight in his eyes. "Take your hand off of me, Edward," I said, with a hiss. The wrath in my tone was not hard to recognize.

There went the cool, calm, collected Edward I knew. This was someone new, entirely. "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?" I countered.

Then came a menacing growl from deep within him that I never thought I would ever hear, focused at me.

"What, Edward? Are you going to rip me apart? I thought you wanted to protect me, like your wittle baaaaby," I taunted, evilly.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back in the mud. He had flung me out of the door of our cottage. I couldn't believe it. Couldn't process it. Edward had just thrown me.

"Wha…what was that?!"

His face contorted with several emotions. First fury and anger, then remorse and anguish. "Bella…"

"NO!" I screamed, then as fast as I could, I sprang up and ran away from our cottage. I jumped across the river and into a nearby treetop. I heard his footfalls fast in the distance.

"Bella, wait, please!" he screamed.

No way was I going to let him off so easily. The lightning flashed overhead, and I caught a glimpse of his stealth form climbing up the tree I was perched in. I jumped, hitting the ground with a loud thud and took off into the forest. The thunder cracked overhead, the sound spurring me on, faster and faster.

"Bella! Stop!" he shouted.

And I did. I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward, not realizing in time the decision I had made swerved to avoid me and slammed into a tree, splintering it into a thousand pieces. The shards of wood rained down onto his head, getting stuck in his hair. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Bella," he pleaded, sorrow in his voice.

"Edward, I'm…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Forgive me, oh God, please, Bella. I would never hurt you. Never. I don't know what came over me," he cried, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

I stood there, unable to hug him back.

"Edward, we are at an impasse. I cannot go on with you treating me like I am some incompetent little twit. You need to get it through your head that I am like you now. I don't need protecting. I expect you to treat me with respect. I am sick of all the chiding about my age or how immature you think I am. True, I am not as old as you are, but you and I both know I am not one of these idiotic little half wits we come in contact with everyday."

"I know, Bella. I'm trying to come to terms with the fact that you are a vampire now, but you have to realize how hard it is for me to let go of what little control I had over your safety. I don't mean to come off as an overbearing parent." He was kissing my neck now, trying to soften me.

"What can I do to prove to you that I can take care of myself?" I questioned him.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, love," he replied, running his hands up my now wet arms. He had continued kissing me along my neck line, and was now moving along my collarbone, lapping up some of the rain with his tongue.

"I'm going to prove it, I need to. You need to see what I am capable of." God, that felt good. No, Bella. You have to do this. I pushed his chest softly, willing him to break his contact. He did so, reluctantly and looked at me.

"When? Where?" he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Right here. Right now." I grabbed him by the hair, and pulled him into a smothering kiss. Our tongues danced together and I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, nibbling it and moaning softly. "Try and keep up," I whispered against his lips, and I was off.

He was not far behind me. I started weaving in and out of the trees. I was still somewhat new to this vampire life, and my speed was just a bit faster than Edward's. I had a plan. I knew of a cave far up the mountain that lay just north of our home. Emmett had said that he'd found grizzlies there all the time. I prayed that one had taken refuge there from this storm.

I doubled back and passed behind him as he tried to wheel around to catch me. But, I was still too fast. I climbed up a huge pine tree and began jumping from treetop to treetop. I could not sense Edward, so I was certain I'd lost him. When at last I had reached the mountain's face, I jumped onto a large boulder and sprinted my way up the steep incline. I pushed my self on faster than I have ever gone before. So fast at times that I couldn't avoid smashing into some smaller trees and boulders, leaving a trail of debris in my wake. I even caused a large piece of the mountain to fall under the weight of a crushing leap I had made over a large section of rocks. The terrain was soaked from the storm and was slippery. I almost lost it on a particularly smooth portion of the mountain, but quickly recovered. I was nearing the cave now when the smell hit me like a brick wall. There was life in this cave, and it was formidable. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Edward was anywhere near me, and was shocked to find him still halfway down the mountain's face. How fast had I gone? I usually can't out run him by much. I turned my attention back to the cave, darting in and stopping short of the animal that lay asleep on the ground. It was a grizzly. An enormous grizzly. One that could rival all of the grizzlies that Emmett had killed in his lifetime. He is going to be pissed when he finds out I got to it first.

The rise and fall of its large, brown form told me it was still unaware of my presence. I didn't want to start feeding until I could see the whites of Edward's eyes. I wanted him to witness every second of _this_ kill. I sensed he was nearing the cave entrance, so I moved in behind the sleeping giant. It woke up in a fury and turned to look at me. Its growls filled the cave, echoing of the walls. It wasn't going to go without a fight, and a fight was just what I was looking for. I heard a gasp, and saw Edward ready to intervene.

"DON'T!" I hissed, causing him to freeze in his tracks. "It's mine. Watch me Edward. Watch me drain this beast of every drop of life it has in it." With that I grabbed the bear at the neck, forcing it back against the hard rock wall of the cave. It whimpered in pain as it tried to thrash, scratch, bite, and gouge its way out of my grip. I weaved and it missed its target with every attempt. I had the will of a woman possessed, knowing that Edward was watching me. I turned to him, my eyes on fire with bloodlust and fury.

"Do you see, Edward? Do you see my strength? Did you witness my speed? I am no longer that fragile, clumsy girl, I am strong." The bear was roaring with agony and desperation. I picked it up and slammed it down on the cave floor eliciting a defining cry from the creature. I ripped the fur from its throat and sunk me teeth into its throbbing jugular, taking long pulls of blood into my mouth. I was staring into Edward's eyes, a deep growl rumbling from within me. He mouth was slightly open and his eyes were heavy as he watched me feed. I sucked and ripped at the bear's neck until I was covered in its blood. Soaked from the rain; my clothes, shredded from the journey. I closed my eyes, aware that I was draining this animal's life away. I respected animals. I respected every kill. I usually never let it go this far. I would never cause more suffering to any creature if I could help it. This show was all for Edward.

When I had consumed every last drop of the grizzly's blood, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I could see that this was having a rather strong effect on him as evident by the large bulge in his pants.

I stood slowly, blood dripping out of my mouth. I licked my lips, and Edward practically purred. I saw his eyes rake over my body with desire.

I looked down and found that I was drenched, not only in rain, but blood. My shirt was shredded beyond repair, my breasts exposed and heaving. The yoga pants I was wearing were gone and my white cotton panties were soaked and left little to the imagination.

"What are you looking at, Edward?" I said, smirking.

"My wife. I'm looking at my powerful, beautiful, strong, sexy, alluring, magnificent, wife. A woman that doesn't need her husband treating her like she is incapable of anything. A woman, who looks in need of a good…hard…fuuuuuuck."

I gaped. My eyes went wide as I took in his words. He had never talked to me like that before. I liked it. The look on his face was pure, unadulterated lust.

Before I could say a word, his mouth was on mine. The passion behind this kiss was almost more than I could stand. The mixture of the bear's blood and Edward's venom had ignited my arousal. Every inch of my body was on fire with lust. Edward pulled away and, giving me that crooked smile I loved so much, proceeded to slam my body against the cave wall. He pinned my arms over my head, and licked my lips, lapping up the blood that lingered there. His eyes were molten amber as he stared into mine. Grabbing what was left of my shirt and panties, he tore them from my body with a guttural growl. I couldn't help but whimper at the sheer desperation of that sound. He needed this as much as I did.

He kissed me again, then began to run his tongue down my neck to my breasts. He caressed them roughly and took my nipple into his mouth. I threw my head back and closed my eyes tightly as he licked and nibbled me over and over. I arched into him as I cried, "Oh fuck, Edward. That feels so good".

"You haven't begun to feel good, Bella," he said, gruffly, looking up at me. Then, he trailed his tongue down my stomach, stopping at my belly button, circling it. The slowness of his decent was almost painful. I looked down as he hitched my leg over his shoulder, and watched him gaze at me as he dipped his tongue into my sex. The sound that escaped my lips was primal. I began to move my hips, matching the lapping of his tongue. Lightening crashed outside, illuminating the cave. I could feel the electrical charge in the air. Edward's plunged his tongue deep into my entrance and the sensation sent me over the edge. I screamed his name as my orgasm exploded within me.

"That's it baby. Cum on my tongue. Mmmm, God, you taste so fucking good," Edward snarled, as he continued licking.

"Fuck, Edward!" was all I could say as I tried to steady my breathing. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked down into his. I smiled, devilishly and stated, "My turn". As fast as he had pinned me, I shoved him down hard to the ground with my foot, and swiftly straddled him, I kissed him hungrily, and ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned into my mouth and grabbed my ass with both hands, thrusting his erection into my flesh.

"Ah, ah, ah…not until I say, baby," I taunted him.

"God, Bella," was his reply.

I sat up and ran my fingernails down his chest, shredding his shirt in the process. I ripped it open and bent down, tonguing his nipple roughly.

"Uhhh, yes baby," he groaned, as I moved to the other, biting it playfully. I swept my tongue along his glorious abs, tasting his sweet skin. I crawled down his body, and pulled his pants off quickly. His arousal sprang free and I drank in the sight of him.

"I want you to keep your eyes on me, Edward," I breathed, taking his cock in my hand. He squinted his eyes as if in pain. "Fuck, Bella. I love it when you tell me what to do."

I took him into my mouth, all the way to his base. He gasped and wrapped his fingers in my hair. I came up as fast as I went down, and circled my tongue around his tip, all the while, staring into his heavy eyes. I took him in again and again until he was thrusting in time with my movement and moaning my name.

I stopped and climbed up on top of him . His hands went to my thighs and I positioned him at my entrance, and paused.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Edward," I asked him seductively.

"Yes, oh God, yes, Bella!" he growled.

I sank down onto him slowly and we both hissed in pleasure. I began moving faster and Edward was panting. He was gripping my thighs tightly, thrusting up to meet me. The thunder was booming and we were both moaning loudly. Edward's hands moved up my torso and he palmed my breasts. Our eyes never left each others. I loved this man more than anything. I felt myself begin to tighten with my impending release.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum," I yelled, as I continued to buck wildly.

"Yes, baby. Cum all over my cock," Edward yelled. I lost it. Hearing him talk that way was going to be the key to my undoing. I could almost feel my dead heart pounding, as the wave of pleasure crashed over me.

Edward rolled us over, switching our position. He had me on all fours and breathed heavily in my ear, with a smile in his voice, "I wanna _fuck_ you like an animal." I laughed and moaned at the same time as he penetrated me. God, his dick felt good. It was as if he was made just for me. He filled me up and made me whole. He was my missing piece. If there was no heaven for us, at least I knew Edward's cock could get me closer to God.

He began to thrust harder and faster and grabbed a fistful of my hair. He snatched my head back, and sunk his teeth into the flesh at the nape of my neck.

"Oh, Edward, yes. Harder!" He let out a feral growl as he grasped my hips and began thrusting with all of his strength. This was the most intensely erotic sex we had ever had. Edward wasn't being careful. He wasn't being safe. He had let go and was being what I needed him to be. My husband. My equal.

I felt that familiar tingle and started chanting Edward's name over and over again.

"That's it Bella, love. Cum with me, baby," he screamed, as we both fell over the edge. He collapsed on top of me, kissing the place he had bite me earlier. The weight of his body on mine felt so comforting. He rolled over and I turned to face him.

He caressed my face and said, "That was so amazing, Bella."

"Yes it was," I replied, as I ran my fingers through his hair. "We should fight more often."

"I love you," he stated simply.

"Forever," I said, and kissed him softly on his lips.

We both got to our feet. Edward started for the entrance of the cave when he turned and saw me standing near the bear's carcass.

"Bella?"

"You know, Edward. I have always wanted a bearskin rug." I said with a smirk.

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile, my smile, and began walking back to me.


End file.
